1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine in which a prize situation is determined, depending upon a combination of symbols, and in particular to a slot machine which is characterized by a way of displaying a prize situation.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Heretofore, there have in general been widely used slot machines as game machines which pay out medals such as coins, depending upon a prize situation as a result of a game. Explanation will now be made of a slot machine by way of an example.
After a player inserts a medal into a slot machine, the player manipulates a start lever to start a game. In the slot machine, a plurality (for example, three) of reels each having several kinds of symbols arranged at the outer peripheral edge thereof, are rotated at a high speed, and a prize situation is determined, depending upon a combination of symbols on the reels, which come to predetermined window positions when the rotation of the reels is stopped. Further, a combination of symbols, that is, a prize configuration when these reels being stopped, determines a number of medals to be paid out.
Among prizes in the slot machine, there may be a "big prize" in which more than 1,000 medals are paid out, a "small prize" in which less than 1,000 medals are paid out, a "second game gain" in which a second game as a subgame can be enjoyed and so forth.
Next, explanation will be hereinbelow made of the so-called "second game gain".
A game by which "a big prize", "a small prize", a second game gain or the like can be obtained will be referred to as "a first game". In the first game, if the "second game gain" can be obtained, a second game can be carried out without inserting a new medal. This second game is carried out under a rule different from that of the first game, and is in general called as, for example, "a bonus game" or "a free game". This second game is in general advantageous for the player. That is, the player can gain a large number of medals in accordance with a result of the second game.
By the way, among slot machines which are worldwide used, there is the one in which a center horizontal line is fixedly formed, serving as an effective line for indicating a prize in a window through which the player sees symbols. That is, a prize situation is determined, depending upon a combination of symbols which come onto this fixed effective line when reels come to a stop after they are rotated.
Further, in the slot machine of such a type, there are parts having no symbols (which will be referred to as "blanks"), among the symbols. The three reels are rotated successively in order, for example, rightward. If the leftmost one of the reels comes to a stop so that a blank thereon comes onto the effective line, it is concluded that the game is failed at that time. Accordingly, the player would soon know that no medal can be obtained as a result of a game at the time when only one of the three reels comes to a stop, and accordingly, the player would lose interest in the present game shortly. This is because of the effective line which is fixed and which has been beforehand known as to where it is.
Further, there is a slot machine of another type in which a number of effective lines is increased, depending upon a number of medals to be bet in a game. For example, in a game in which a single medal is bet, only a center horizontal line serves as an effective line, but in a game in which two medals are bet, the center horizontal line and two lines above and below the center horizontal line, that is, three lines in total, serve as effective lines.
However, even in a game machine of such a type wherein the number of effective lines increases, the positions of effective lines in the game are stationary and can be known. Accordingly, the player can anticipate a result of the game before all three reels come to a stop. Thus, there has been a problem in that the game is simple and plain.